


flirting as a means of communication

by wartransmission



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisumi POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s honestly cute, how Makoto and Haru flirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flirting as a means of communication

It’s honestly cute, how Makoto and Haru flirt.

“Makoto,” Haru says, eyebrow raised as he gestures vaguely to Makoto’s face.

“Oh? Sorry,” Makoto apologizes meekly, quickly understanding the gesture when he flicks out a tongue to lick at the rice on the corner of his lip. Kisumi raises an eyebrow at the speed in which Makoto understood what Haru meant, not quite out of surprise as it is out of amusement. It’s likely that it’s been like this since they were younger and he just didn’t get a glimpse of it then, what with Haru’s propensity for being reserved.

Okay, he still _is_  his reserved self most of the time, but Kisumi has been catching hints of a less-than-reserved Haru every now and then, mostly because he keeps deliberately stealing Makoto away from him. Or, at least,  _trying_ to steal Makoto away from him; Haru has gotten better at keeping Makoto by his side recently, for some reason.

He shifts his gaze from Makoto to Haru and grins brightly when he sees Haru glaring at him.  _As expected._

“What?” Haru asks, the terseness in his tone palpable enough that Makoto sends a look of disapproval at him. The look falters when Haru picks up one of the viands from his plate to set it on Makoto’s plate, which earns a silent laugh of amusement on Kisumi’s part. Makoto looks even more confused when he looks up at him, blinking green eyes in a way that says,  _what’s so funny? I don’t understand._

“It’s nothing, nothing,” he says, waving off the question in Makoto’s eyes and smiling at the frown on Haru’s face. “I was just thinking about something.”

Predictably enough, Haru takes it as a signal that Kisumi has nothing else to say. “Just eat, Makoto,” Haru says, not even bothering to look at Kisumi as he pops some food into his own mouth. He chews, quickly but gracefully, a lot like he’s intent on leaving early and is only barely managing to remain polite about it.

“I was just thinking,” Kisumi begins just to be contrary, smiling widely when Makoto regards him with one of his own smiles, “that it’s cute.”

“Cute?” Makoto parrots with a tilt of his head and a blink, confused even as he straightens up to put some food into his mouth. He glances at Haru, blinks when Haru makes a show of licking the corner of his lips, before smiling and licking the mess of sauce on his own lips.

“Mm,” Kisumi hums, trying not to laugh. He chews thoughtfully on some grilled squid, says, “Hm. How you and Haru flirt, I mean.”

He’s smiling still when Makoto stops mid-chew, blinking wide green eyes at him in bewilderment and hesitance. “Flirt..?” Makoto asks once he’s swallowed his food, turning his gaze from Kisumi to Haru. Then, perhaps thinking that it’s a joke, he says to Haru with a smile, “Are you flirting with me, Haru?”

Haru, blank-faced as he looks back at Makoto, says, “Yes.”

Makoto blinks.

Kisumi blinks, then smiles.

Haru raises an eyebrow.

“A-ah,” Makoto stammers, blushing a pretty shade of red as he lowers his chopsticks to his bowl, “um.”

“You started it,” Haru says, the perfect picture of nonchalance as he chews on his own food.

“I- no I didn’t!” Makoto cries in embarrassment, lowering his chopsticks completely and covering his face with his hands. Kisumi would comment that it’s cute, but he refrains for fear of ruining the moment by gaining Haru’s ire- which is already there, he knows, but is only being held back by Makoto’s presence.

“Yes you did,” Haru says, a certain amused calmness in his voice as he picks up some rice with his chopsticks to set in his mouth. He chews, slowly this time, before turning a raised brow Makoto’s way. “You were the one who fed me the dumpling.”

“Your hands were occupied!” Makoto reasons helplessly, blushing up to the tips of his ears as he closes his hands over his nose and mouth until most of the upper half of his face is visible. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are narrowed; Kisumi doesn’t have to see it to know that Makoto is pouting behind his hands.

 _Really, really cute,_  Kisumi thinks, smiling as occupies himself with eating his own food.  _And Haru probably agrees with me on this._ He chances a peek up at Haru’s face just to see how he’s reacting to it, mostly to see if Haru is as amused as he is, and barely manages to hold back a laugh at what he finds.

Haru is smiling ( _smiling!_ ), gaze soft on Makoto’s face despite how Makoto has already lowered his gaze to busy himself with his food.

_Scratch that,_  he thinks with an internal grin,  _he_ definitely  _agrees._


End file.
